Muscles
'' Warning: The following page contains Teen- or PG-13-rateable content (as does Guild Wars).'' '' Also: This page is a total parody of Boobies which can be found over there <--.'' This article is a stub. You can help by action=edit}} adding more hot guys (or editing other stubs). Ever since Duke Nukem hit the shelves, video game designers have been aware that modelling certain parts of the male anatomy in an appealing way can be critical to the commercial success of their product. Guild Wars is no different, as these screenshots show. These images are not retouched or modified in any way, and the male avatars portrayed typically wear a full set of armor, except where otherwise indicated. Of course chest pieces can be taken off, which reveals a well sculpted midriff and bulging chest. There are reasons why this page could be considered inappropriate for the wiki, not least of all because by centering on a certain aspect of their physique, it reduces the in-game male avatars to mere objects. They are, of course, and the way they are clothed reinforce that this is a conscious decision of the game designers. It could be replied that the same observation can be made about the female avatars, but there is a Boobies article, so it's probably right, especially as it was created much earlier then this one. :So these pecs were made to be stared at; and this page seems to say "Go stare at them!". Of course, that's just an ironic exhortation, because the females of appropriate ages don't need prompting; inasmuch this page is ironic (There has never actually been a male exploitation vandalism). So your male avatar is going to get stared at no matter what. What this page also does it make you aware that this is going on, and may make you feel uncomfortable identifying with your online avatar. For that, I am not sorry in the least bit. What is the effect of this page on females? It might break a taboo for you and help you on your road to a more relaxed sexuality, especially if you realize that there are situations in the heat of battle where the painis of a male avatar doesn't matter as much as the skill and intelligence of the player controlling it - and that, in fact, you won't know from the avatar whether that skilled player is male or female. If this page helps its viewers on the road to that realization, it has a reason for being. :What is the effect of this page on the wiki? It is subversive, in a very benign way, forcing viewers to re-examine their standards as the page doesn't really fall outside the purview of ["complete [.. documentation for Guild Wars"]], the professed mission statement of GuildWars@Wikia. Of course there is more to it: the garments themselves are documented elsewhere, and there is editorial input in picking these specific angles and closeups. The intentions behind that has been closely examined, and the potential effect on potential viewers has been discussed. The brother page has transcended all the original hopes and dreams of the creators, and now this page was created as a subversion to the subversion, because here at GW@W, we like to go one deeper. INCEPTION. Chest Midriff closeups Biceps Legs